La oscuridad de Matinée
by Blossom Lu
Summary: La conservará por siempre en su presente, incluso si debe imaginarla para hacerla más real.


**La oscuridad de Matinée**

 **,**

 **,**

 **,**

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto. Sin embargo la historia es de mi completa autoría.

Recomendaciones: Escuchar Para Elisa mientras se lee este OS.

 **,**

 **,**

 **,**

—En tiempos como estos, no vale la pena vigilar a un cuerpo sin vida. Déjala ir.

Tijeras moviéndose y la sinfonía de Beethoven en su cabeza danzando como una bailarina exótica de cabello rosa y ojos verdes en una matinée.

Pero está convencido de que la vida de aquella belleza singular no debía haber terminado de ese modo. Había visto tantos lindos cuerpos mientras determinaba la razón de su muerte, soñaba con ellos mientras dormía en su cama y cómo ellos se subían a su cuerpo como lindas cucarachas negras, viscosas. Sus perfectas caras se desfiguraban al exigirle otra oportunidad de vivir, sólo en ese momento despierta de su cama y sigue con su día sin importar si son las dos de la mañana o las siete.

No se siente aburrido esta noche de invierno, de hecho quiere danzar con la rosa y llevarla a una matinée por la noche y decirle que sus ojos son como dos esmeraldas con vida.

Cuchillos danzantes, batas sucias y siempre la cara monótona al escribir de que murió la persona. ¿Un asesinato, suicidio? ¿Por qué mejor no una sobredosis? Sin embargo él es un chico listo y se percata de que esa chica no ha muerto por una sobredosis, realmente no. La visualiza en su mente bailando en una matinée en algún lugar oscuro fumando un cigarrillo con otro hombre, él le dice que ella es sexy y ella lo besa.

Sasori nunca imagina la vida de los muertos que llegan a él, la razón es simple y sabe que sólo debe investigar la manera en que murieron o los asesinaron. Pero la chica de ojos verdes le grita que su muerte no sea en vano, que ella no merecía morir.

Son sus ojos carentes de vida que le dicen que ella es tan pura como una rosa en primavera y que sus pétalos apenas estaban por resurgir.

La visualiza hermosa en una noche, en donde ella danza con una música agradable, quizá sus amigas la esperan en una mesa mientras beben cerveza y otras porquerías. Pero la rosa exótica sigue sus pies y besa al chico que la corteja. Grave error, anticipa Sasori en su historia mental, la belleza no debió confiar rápido. El hombre la lleva a una zona exclusiva y pide una bebida para su acompañante, la rosa acepta gustosa y sin darse cuenta él le pone un somnífero para que duerma plácidamente en una habitación de algún motel barato.

Sasori se estremece y la tapa con aquella manta blanca. Se siente asqueroso por seguir imaginando cómo murió aquella hermosa rosa, pero sus ojos siguen abiertos —no se los cierra— y le hablan pidiéndole que crea en ella y en su inocencia. Le cree sin saber por qué.

—Exótica mujer de cabello rosa y piel blanca, figura estándar pero labios mordidos, ¿cuál es su nombre?

Está en la oscuridad, es un forense cuyo deber es sólo el saber el motivo de una simple muerte. No sabe cómo empezar a escribir su reporte, ¿debe decir que murió de una sobredosis? Su lado moral le dice que sí, que mueva su frágil mano y anote todo con lujo de detalle tal y cómo le enseñaron en la Universidad. Pero en su mente escucha la voz de la rosa pidiéndole que le haga justicia y que les diga que ella es tan carente de culpa y que quería vivir más, mucho más.

Entonces en su cabeza siente como esa rosa se recuesta sin saber los motivos, y cómo el cuerpo del hombre que conoció en la matinée se arrastra por su jovial y tierna piel. La escena lo asquea y la mira con tristeza, ella no pasa de los dieciséis debería estudiar una carrera, tener un gato y ser feliz.

Sasori se reserva sus comentarios propios y la lleva a su sala personal, donde mantiene en buen estado a aquellas personas que a su juicio no debieron morir. Él es el propio justiciero de los que llegan hasta él, los entiende y los consuela y mantiene su belleza hasta el final de los tiempos.

—Querida rosa, esto no dolerá ya no habrá más dolor. Nadie la va a lastimar aquí. Yo te cuidaré.

Toma su automóvil y conduce entre las calles oscuras de la ciudad, no le teme a la justicia de los que se creen morales. Cree en un mundo mejor y que todos merecen el perdón. Él conservara todo lo que debió morir y les da esa oportunidad que otros les quitaron.

Tijeras, cuchillos, jeringas. Todo a su alrededor danza y sonríe satisfecho, ve a la pequeña rosa desnuda en la mesita de madera y sabe lo que sigue a continuación.

—El nombre de la rosa, ¿cuál será el suyo, pequeña?

Sasori mira las marionetas a su alrededor, todas huelen a girasoles y a lavanda. Ama ese olor y de nuevo escucha la sinfonía de Beethoven en su cabeza.

—¿Elisa? No, eso suena muy común.

Enciende su tocadiscos y coloca el vinil de Beethoven, la música llega por sí sola y se imagina danzando con esa rosa en un gran salón en vez de la Matinée, ella sonríe feliz y lo abraza.

—Sakura, me gusta Sakura. Dígame Sakura, ¿le gusta Beethoven?

Cortar, cortar, cortar.

El tinte rojo llena sus manos y algunas gotas llegan a su rostro. Es deleitable llenarse de la sangre de su propia rosa, mejor llamada Sakura.

Sasori se imagina su voz, la visualiza frente a él con un vestido verde y labios rosas.

—Sí, me gusta Beethoven Sasori. Me gusta mucho.

Recrea su voz y conserva la esencia de la rosa, ella no vivirá más para quiénes no supieron aprovecharla, pero estará para él quién es su dador de vida y la persona que ajusticia a todos los que murieron injustamente. Pobres asesinados por almas que no tienen perdón.

—No hay que temer Sakura, yo soy quién le dará la vida.

Pasan las horas, Beethoven es la voz de Sasori, es el sonido que habla por sus eternos silencios. El disco gira y gira a ciertas revoluciones por minuto. La habitación huele a muerte y destrucción, pero para Sasori el olor a rosas se impregna a su nariz.

—No Sakura, no son rosas… son cerezos. ¿Por qué no es primavera aún?

Marionetas colgadas, tijeras. Danza vieja y el sonido del tocadiscos, Sasori no la cuelga como a una más, la lleva a su cama y la tapa hasta el cuello con una manta limpia color lila esperando que sea de su gusto.

—Buenas noches, cerezo.

 _La mira cómo siempre y la toca cómo nunca. Aquél delicado cerezo empieza a marchitarse como todas las marionetas, la vida se le succiona a cada segundo. No está seguro si podrá conservarla por más tiempo del que ya lleva, quiere que viva así le lleve toda la vida inventar el medio. Está convencido de que ella es una flor de cerezo única que debe ser conservada en todo su esplendor, cada parte de ella tiene que sobrevivir y aferrarse al mundo que él puede darle._

 _Pero el cerezo se deshidrata, sus labios quebrados parecen caerse. No más labios rosas, ahora son grises y cuarteados por más agua que se le dé._

 _Sasori la observa desde el umbral, antes de irse a su trabajo. Ella no tiene nada más que a él, y él no tiene a nadie más que a ella. No quiere hacerla esperar, él se apresurara para darle una vida y que deje de ser una marioneta más._

* * *

 **N/A** Y aquí estoy de noche escribiendo esto, ¿qué tal? espero sea de su agrado y se entienda un poco la locura de Sasori. Es el primer SasoSaku que hago, pronto espero escribir más de esta pareja. Pasen buen cierre de año. Si les gustó no duden en dejar comentarios, siempre son bien recibidos.

Blossom Lu es mi página en facebook para más novedades, saludos cordiales a todos.


End file.
